Transitory Future (Sonamy - One Shot)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Amy has been living the same day for 6 months, and each day ends in that her beloved sonic is stabbed by a mysterious person, now amy must stop this so that the story is not repeated again.


**October 21, 6:45 a.m.**

I stare at the clock to see the time, swallow while his hands held the device. I was shaking, I couldn't deny that but I knew exactly what was going to happen next. He tried to calm down and relax but he knew that for a few months his life had changed to something very bad.

 ***tick Tack***

—Here we go — I sigh heavily — 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

I knew something bad would happen today but I knew exactly what to do to avoid it at all costs, and if it failed I didn't have to worry because ...

 ***Ring Ring Ring***

I could always start over again.

—Hello Sonikku — I speak when I answer the cell phone — I didn't expect a call from you so early, do you miss me?

"Hello Amy, sorry for calling you at this time, but I need to talk to you about something, can you?" I speak from the other end of the handset.

Again the same, always the same conversation.

\- Eh? Yes, of course, Sonikku. What do you want to talk about? "I speak as he grabs his backpack and leaves his house in a hurry.

"Well, first of all I want you to stop calling me that, you know I don't like it," I speak in annoying tone.

Why do you have to be so cruel to me? It is always the same with you.

\- Why? Does it bother you that I call you that, Sonikku is the perfect nickname for you — he pressed the cell phone — I'm your girlfriend, isn't it? Those in love are supposed to say nice things, so what's the problem?

But this time it will be different.

"Amy, you don't understand." I need to talk to you about something important!

"We are a couple, we must be like one, don't you think?" I speak in an annoying tone as he tightens the earpiece harder. "How much do you think we are dating?" U.S...

"Amy, you don't understand ..."

"Stop kidding Sonic, this time I forgive you but for the other I stop talking to you," he pouted as he said it.

"Amy is not a joke!"

Because you don't understand that I try to save you ...

You know that I love you more than my own life right? Continued to not hear the answer-without you know I could not live with the thought that something could happen ...- the lower lip to hold the wanting to whimper — you know something, we can talk later in school — hung up without caring about the complaints of the opposite.

\- Uff, I hope today is different. He came out of the front door and saw a child running carelessly down the sidewalk— Hey, Boy!

\- Yes ma'am? - He suppressed a growl when he heard that, he didn't like being called madam when he was a young lady but he didn't have time to scold him.

\- Take and be very careful walking along the street gave him a blessed, and went on his way but a squeak lastimador made him turn his head to see that it was the same child who had fallen on his knee hurting himself in the process. —Always the same, the children are so careless — he looked forward again while sighing — I wonder how many times I have seen the same thing.

 *** 09: 00 a.m. ***

Hatred seriously, I really hate that on this very day I play the first two classes without my sonikku, truly are two bloody hours, I have to go without him, contemplate and smell it, I know I look like an obsessive girlfriend, but is for a reason that I am like that ...

Once the bell recess sounded, I hurried to run class, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying, I really do not care if it was important for me is a heavy and certainly I tell you the same, I I went to the patio and prepared to look for my Sonikku, although it was not necessary to search, I already knew where he would be, in the same corner as always with his friends.

"Sonikku!" "He ran to him and hugged him from behind." Good morning!

\- ah! Ames good morning ... - she blushed when she heard her nickname, she really loves to tell him with that nickname. He felt like a real girlfriend when he said it, his girlfriend.

\- Hey, Sonic. Do you want to go somewhere after school?

\- Today I can not have anything to do after school, you know classes with the football club - I speak looking the other way, this bothers the pink as I knew I was lying

Why? Why do you always lie to me?

"Then let me accompany you to the club today," I speak firmly, "will you leave me true?" I promise not to distract you - he put his hands on his hip - oh it is, are you ashamed of me?

\- What? What the fuck are you talking about?

"We're Sonic boyfriends, we should behave like boyfriends. Are you stupid or do you do?" I cross my arms as he looked at him seriously, he was fed up with these discussions.

"We've already talked about this," I sigh. "We ...

Let me not even get the same issue again, today I will not allow it to happen again.

"I don't want to keep talking about the same subject!" I took his hand and moved him away from the patio where his friends were to go to a more private one.

As he carried it he turned his head back and saw her. It was her...

The same girl, in the same place as always watching the rose with her remarkable resentment. She always looked at her that way, she didn't know why but she had her doubts and had to do with her boyfriend. Envies mattered little that this squirrel that she already had a spoiled prince and riquilla not going to take it away.

\- "you do not have to look at me that way forever if Sonic does not want to be with her for being with me should not insist" thought as he turned to the front.

This time I was not going to let anything ruin my plans but ...

 *** 11: 57 a.m. ***

The rose was in a hurry leaving the institution, did not have long before it was time for the great tragedy. She had to act fast, it was all the fault of that teacher who always held her for being distracted, but she couldn't stop thinking about her sonikku and what would happen if she failed again.

\- Where is? I can not believe it! Did he leave without me? "He started running so he could reach him while he took out his cell phone and dialed his number in the hope that he would answer." He's so inconsiderate with his girlfriend, that idiot! ... Please, answer !

 *** Ring, Ring, Ring ***

\- Eh? Who will it be? "He was walking without looking around him, only on the road to where he was going, he felt his cell phone vibrate and answered." Love, uff, now what will you want? ... Say?

"Sonic, I told you to wait for me," I shout from the earpiece, "is that you can't wait for your girlfriend, you're a selfish fool. You know I'm worried you're alone."

"Amy please don't be so dramatic ..."

\- Dramatic? I'm nothing like that grammarian you're the only shouted as he approached him from behind right at the moment where the subject to find out who feared most.

\- Amy ...

 *** 12: 00 p.m. ***

\- GO DEAD! —A hooded subject comes running towards where he is and stabs him in the stomach.

\- SONIC! DO NOT! - He threw his cell phone to the floor, while he watched as his beloved lost his life in front of his eyes. After that everything went completely black ...

I thought I could change something this day but it wasn't like that, at least I'll have another chance tomorrow or rather ... today.

 *** October 21, 6:00 a.m. ***

He woke up suddenly on his bed, sweating cold. He looked both ways and realized he was in his room. A dream? No, it was not a dream wanted him out but it was reality, was that he had failed again, failed to save his loved time he felt completely useless.

Every time he fails, he asks himself the same things, why did this have to happen, how many times did he have to fail? How many times do you have to repeat the same day? How many times did he have to see his beloved die?

"I'm going to save you, this time I will" he got up to get ready to repeat the same day again. It wasn't time to cry, it was time to act.

 ***Somewhere else***

\- You know that for me this is difficult - I speak with something of fallen, this situation in secret was getting tired.

\- Sonic, until When do you plan to keep lying about us ?! Do you not realize that ... - He was interrupted.

\- Stop! I can't do this to Amy and you know it! I raise my voice loudly, looking out the window, with low ears and a somewhat pitiful look.

\- But you and I ... we ... not worth it ... She steel and try to take her hand, but this only pulled back and stepped aside.

\- N-No, L-I'm sorry but we already talked about this - he turned his back, he really didn't know how I ended up in this situation.

-Still let sonikku call you when I was the one who you put first-spoke clenching his fists in fury.

You'd better go to our respective classes, one can see us here, then I'll see you in the usual place-talk without looking at her, she would be even more fatal if looking at her.

I understand but He turns and starts to leave - wish that girl disappeared, so would you just for me and no one else sonikku.

 *** 8: 46 a.m. (With Amy) ***

Classes were always boring, especially history, which was not interesting and more with the fat and old teacher they had. But there was a reason not to pay attention to the classes, their thoughts were sunk to one person and that was her boyfriend beloved, whom should try to save any means. When he saved him, everything would return to normal and who knows, maybe his relationship will improve.

\- "Maybe it's time for my parents to meet Sonic, that is, it is time for us to formalize and who knows maybe in the future we will get married and have two, no ... three children who would be called Aurora, Spazz and Flash. If it would be best, but for that to happen I have to achieve my goal today "-imaginaba his life to the side of her boyfriend without paying attention to history class and the demands of the teacher.

"Miss Amy Rose," she left her thoughts and looked at her caller realizing that he was just the annoying history teacher, that fat, gray-haired old man ruins beautiful moments.

Professor Eggman was one of the severe but yes, he let himself be bribed for anything. Anything! He was just an old perverted green who chased girls with mini skirts and punished them with false excuses just to have them after school.

\- To be distracted by my class, today he will stay after school - I am annoying while everyone was silent doing their things, although inside they laughed that someone had ended up in trouble.

For you my love will do anything, even the most disgusting.

"Wait! No, I mean ... we couldn't fix it any other way." He smiled flirtatiously while the teacher smiled when he clearly saw his intentions.

Just for this time, total never happened right?

 *** 09: 30 a.m. ***

The rose came out of the teacher's lounge, fixing her blouse and hair, what she did was the most disgusting thing but it was necessary not to receive punishment and to save her beloved.

"I hope you don't repeat that again in class, Miss Rose," the teacher spoke as he closed his pants, "I'll give him a good grade for his" job, "now goodbye," he snarled as he went the other way, that baffled him. to the pink one but it was that or watch his beloved die.

I felt dirty but it was that or lose you again

"That was awful, but all for him." He saw the squirrel walking in the hall, he knew he didn't have to waste time but something prompted him to follow her, maybe it was time to face things.

Because ... Why do you want to take away what is mine?

"I think I have to clarify some things with her ..." He approached her. "Hey you ..."

\- Yes? Oh it's you, what do you want? "I speak the squirrel dryly.

"I came to ask you to please stop harassing my boyfriend," I speak directly, it wasn't for more games.

"Excuse me?" I look at her incredulously, thinking that she was joking, but the rose looked very serious.

"What you heard, stop harassing him, it is very frowned upon that you harass someone else's boyfriends that will make you look like a bitch and you don't want to be called" Perrally "Right?" He narrowed his eyes staring at her, just the opposite I snarl and look at her very upset.

—The only one who is harassing him is you — he spat — you are very annoying, always presuming that he is your boyfriend and that you are better than us when the reality is very different — he turned around to leave— you live in a little girl, your prince Blue is not yours.

She being one of the pretty ones, a kidney girl, she can have everything but not him, not what belongs to me ...

\- Like ... How dare you talk to me like that perrally? It is that perhaps your ass burns me that I am the girlfriend of the most handsome boy while you are only enviously presuming that you are a kid girl, damn spoiled! "I speak irritated, I was not going to let her be missed about it and not by someone like A spoiled kidney.

\- What did you say Putamy? - He turned around and looked at her - I just told you things as they are, we all see reality except you. You still believe that you are in a fairy tale when your prince really belongs to another.

"Look, I don't want to start something that didn't end well." I just warn you to stay away from my Sonic or you'll see them with me. Did you hear a bitch? "Was the last thing he said before he left the squirrel with the words in his mouth.

"What's up Sally?" I speak an albino bat as she approached her friend who was remarkably furious.

"Nothing Rouge, it's just that little girl again," he clenched his fists, "that pink is a nuisance."

—Yes, but it's a pity — musito — lives only deceived.

"She lives on illusions rather," he spoke before leaving with his best friend.

\- "There are people who cannot understand that one simply does not love them" - he thought as he moved away from them, he did not have to waste his time when his duty is to save his beloved.

I had no friends, she did, so why do you want the only thing I have?

 *** 10: 20 a.m. ***

\- Why did you take so long? - I scold the rose to see his beloved arrive at lunchtime, he realized that he was carrying a lunch box which was strange for being the first time he saw him bring one to the institute.

"Sorry Amy, the chillidog is almost over," he said as he rubbed his head.

\- Perhaps you do not like the chillidogs that I cook, if so, I will not give them to you - he narrowed his eyes - "I had prepared some chillidogs to give them to them, but I think I will not give them to them, I could gain weight. No, I better give them that way if fattening nobody will notice him and it will be only for me, "he thought determinedly.

\- If I like them, it's just that I'm very hungry today ... - I speak before I start eating it, the rose staring at him and then I look at the lunchbox I had.

\- "How strange? They look like homemade chillidog and much better than mine" - he thought but then he felt someone's gaze, looked straight ahead and saw a jet hedgehog staring at the cobalt— "Shit, even men want with my sonikku Why are they irresistible? "

\- Do you think you think you're leaving a class in one place? I speak directly to him, but he neither listens to her nor immutes to hear her, that bothers him more his indifference.

You were so cold with me but I still had to avoid the same thing happening again

The Jet was still looking at the cobalt with a mocking smile, apparently it was funny that he ignored the pink. This noticed the rose that frowned in disgust.

"Excuse me Amy, I'm going to the bathroom for a while," the cobalt spoke, leaving his lunchbox on the bench to go to the toilets.

\- "This is my chance" —he took out a bottle of medicine and prepared to put it to the chillidogs.

you, but I hope it was worth it

"What are you doing?" I speak the jet in front of her.

"N-Nothing," he said, hiding the medicine before he saw it, he was close to formulating his plan but it was ruined again.

"No, tell me the truth. What were you trying to do?" The jet spoke cold, his gaze was full of hatred and coldness.

"You don't mind that ladybug." He got up and faced him. "I want to ask you something. What were you doing looking at my boyfriend?" He's not gay for you to know ...

\- Do you have anything to find of rosita homosexuals?

"Well, yes, God created only Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, what you are doing is sin. You are a sinner!" I shout loudly for others to hear, it didn't matter much, I just wanted to make things clear.

"Homophobic damn, you don't know anything!" He pushed her and walked away.

"Damn maricon, I hope all those homosexuals die," he said as he stood up and fixed himself. Just then the cobalt appeared somewhat confused by how others looked.

"Do I spend something in my absence?" I ask confused at the eyes of others.

"Nothing important," I sigh deeply. "I want you to come with me to a place, come." I pull him by the arm and take him to one of the old institute's bathrooms.

"What did you bring me here for?" I speak looking both ways very confused, but I would soon know the answer.

"Sonic, I want you to know that I love you and that I am willing to do everything for you," he said, looking tenderly into his eyes.

"I have to talk to you, please listen to me ..." He interrupted.

I had to entertain you in some way, I had to do it at any price.

"Sonic, I think it's time to take the next step." I speak firmly as he approaches him, cornering.

"What are you trying to say?" I am surprised until he made a surprised face when he saw the opposite, unbuttoning his blouse in front of him.

\- Do not! Sonic I'm ready for this! I'm all yours baby, "he said, throwing his blouse somewhere in the room as he showed his peach chest and red bra.

"Amy, this can't ..." I try to stop her with her hand, but she grabs him and puts him against his chest, starting to move him as long as he feels the touch as long as he feels excitement.

Rosada felt ashamed but she was already an expert, all because she had been practicing a lot with other boys. Although he had already done it thousands of times, he was basically still a virgin thanks to the fact that the day was always repeated, so he had to feel like his flower deflounded again and again.

He did everything for him, the times he had to give the teachers something to let him leave early, when he had to sleep with a classmate or classmate to retain his boyfriend or even Sonic who once had drugged to keep him with her and to save him from his destiny but as always did not work. But it was not her fault to drug him, her boyfriend did not want to touch her or have sexual contact with her always gave excuses.

Like now...

"I love you, sonikku. I want you to be mine alone ..." I began to breathe a sigh while still moving his hand against his exposed chest.

I just wanted to be yours, only yours ...

\- Enough Amy! —He stops her — Amy listens, this is something very rushed and I think ...

\- Do not! Sonikku, please I want to do with you! I love you sonikku if it's you, it's okay ... - she broke the tears, she couldn't let her die but she felt so helpless because she felt she couldn't satisfy him as she should be and that's why he didn't touch her.

And may you be mine, only mine ...

"It's not the time yet ..." she wipes away her tears. "The woman's body is sacred. Amy." The cap with her jacket. "I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry ..."

—Awww I love you Sonikku, you're a gentleman — he smiled and tried to kiss him but he simply pushed her away carefully.

"I have to go." He kissed her forehead and left, leaving her alone again.

I did not achieve any results

"Sonic, you've shown me again that you're a prince, but ..." He frowned. "You look like a fag in not touching me, but I'll take that away from you later. First, I have something to do."

 *** 11: 57 p.m. ***

The Pink left a few minutes early to find and find the person responsible for everything. Today he would cut everything from the roots and for that he had to meet face to face with the murderer of his beloved, after a while searching he found him in the alley preparing for when his Sonic arrived. Seeing him, he was impressed, he had not realized that the subject was the same age as his Sonic and besides that he looked attractive.

-Hears! What do you think you are doing? "He approached defiantly.

"Eh?" I turn and look at her strangely. "What do you want? You shouldn't be in classes girl.

"God is so attractive up close," he thought. "That should tell me, why do you want to kill my Sonic?"

"How do you know?" I speak surprised and angry at the same time.

"That doesn't matter. Answer!"

"It's because I come from the future and he's my father," I speak pushing her.

\- What? Your father? - I speak surprised - "Then I must be his mother, I see, that's why time is repeated by killing your father you create a loop" - he thought having already solved the puzzle that has addressed him for days.

"I don't have time for girls like you, shouldn't you be in class?" I speak rudely, turning my back.

"I left a few minutes before because I know that in a short time your father will pass through here and kill him." He crossed his arms and cast a cold look at the "future" murderer of her boyfriend.

"I don't know why you know that and I don't care — I take out his knife" because of him my life is hell.

\- Because what you say? He would never be able to harm anyone — he spoke in defense of the nominee, he was not going to allow anyone to speak ill of his boyfriend behind his back.

—My parents have been boyfriends since high school, but because there was a girl harassing him at all times my parents could never formalize their relationship — he squeezed the razor tightly — I had to bear to see my mother cry because of that woman because of that. I must kill him.

\- "Sonic did that ... No, he wouldn't be able to" - she began to shake and hugged herself - He wouldn't be able to fool me, right?

\- There it is! - He left the place and approached with the knife - DIE!

\- NO, WAIT! - he said but it was too late - It's a lie that he cheats on me ... it's a lie ...

 *** October 21 (11:00 p.m.) ***

I walked with strong steps with only one objective Answers ! It could not be that his beloved cheated in that way, he did not accept it. That's why he needed answers, and instead where he could look for them is talking to his boyfriend's friends, he just hoped that they would drop the soup and not cover up his beloved from something very ugly.

"I don't think he cheated on me, he could never fool me," he said as he approached his partner's friends, Tails and Knuckles.

\- Hey! Have you seen Sonic? "He said, enduring the desire to be disgusted to see how the echidna hugged the fox affectionately, it was something disgusting to see for her.

"No, we haven't seen him, he came out a while ago," the little fox spoke, who looked away and avoided any contact with her.

"Why do you ask for him?" I speak the reddish one.

\- Why? Why am I his girlfriend ?! Can't I?! - He walked away knowing he wouldn't get an answer from them.

"Hey doll" I speak one of the bullies of the school, his name was Scourge and one of the rivals of her boyfriend who, ironically, was the boyfriend of his brother-in-law who was another homosexual whom he had to endure and deal with, although he never got along with him alone with his sister-in-law and his mother who did not accept Manic's guidance, that was the name of her boyfriend's brother.

"What do you want, mucus?" He said, squinting, he wasn't in the mood to waste time with a fool.

"If you're looking for Sonic, he's in the soccer field warehouse," he said and took out a cigarette, "but you won't like what you'll see there."

\- What do you mean?

\- Hehe! That your boyfriend prefers another rather than you — he walked up the stairs to the roof.

\- Don't say nonsense! He would never seriously fool me. He's only mine! "I speak furiously heading towards that designated place.

"Are you sure Sonic is yours?" I speak wryly.

"Why did you tell him that Scourge?" I speak an annoying green mint hedgehog with ruffled hair.

"Oh come on Manic, I just give him a little push to see reality," I hug him by the neck.

"I just hope your stupidity doesn't cause consequences," I speak a little flushed.

"There will be worse consequences if this deception continues," he lit his cigar and began to vacuum it.

 *** 11:30 a.m. ***

My heart was pounding, I was so afraid of what I could see ...

"Sonic trusted you, I know you wouldn't betray me." He approached the warehouse and opened the door a little, witnessing with his own eyes that act of deception and infidelity. "N-No, it can't be possible, sonikku no," he whispered in a heartbreaking voice. while tears overflowed from his eyes.

There was his beloved, kissing a person who could not see through the darkness but...

"No, no ..." She covered her mouth so as not to scream, she was shocked by that act of treason, her heart was destroyed in a thousand pieces.

Everything made sense now, those times he didn't answer her phone, when he left her planted in the middle of the appointments, when he walked away from her every time she hugged him, caressed or wanted to kiss him or all those times he gave excuses not to touch her . Now everything was clear, infidelity could be seen for miles and everyone could see that except her, her beloved and "that" little person made fun behind her.

I fell deeply into your deception and made fun of me without my knowing it, but you would pay me dearly.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he became full of anger, hatred and courage, his heart was broken but he knew that none of this was to blame for his beloved, he was just one more victim of the fools of a fox who seduced him so that I was with her. Now he not only had to save him from death but from the clutches of that woman, who well knew who was working, his doubts were clarified and he already knew that the culprit was this squirrel. Everything was for her, if she had not interposed in their relationship maybe the day would never be repeated again and again.

But now he had the perfect revenge, he would kill two birds with one stone. Not only would he save his Sonic and take him away from that bitch forever.

\- "This is over now" - was what he thought before leaving determined to fulfill his revenge.

The most dangerous thing that can exist, is the wrath of a scorned woman

 *** 11: 50 a.m. ***

"At last I find you, you don't know how much I was looking for you," I speak coldly.

\- Who are you? What are you doing here?

"The question is why do you want to kill your father?" I speak approaching with a playful smile.

"How do you know that?" I speak the silver arching an eyebrow.

"I know your life has been hell since your father is with that woman, but don't you think you make a mistake?" He moved closer to him.

\- Error? What the fuck are you talking about? "I speak angrily, the plans were already bothering him, even starting.

"Instead of killing your father, you better kill the dirty, disgusting and gulf that is behind him," he spat with anger, "that damn thing he just does is grab your father's attention, harassing him and chasing him." It's just a hindrance that shouldn't exist.

"Mmm ..." I meditate for a moment and talk, "you're right, that adult bitch has to die," I speak with hate as she smiles.

—That's how it is spoken, finally this day that has been repeated millions and millions of times will end — he began to laugh frantically — That bitch doesn't know what awaits her, she… because of her your father and I can't be together , because of that grimy squirrel — he grabbed his stomach while still laughing.

\- You're absolutely right, she is going to die — I speak smiling from ear to ear.

—Of course, now...

"I think you're getting a little confused," I speak cynically causing the rose to stop laughing in her madness. "Do you really think that" you "are my mother"?

\- Of course I am! Is it that you don't recognize me? "I speak confused as her smile slowly erases from the look of the opposite.

"Make no mistake, you cannot be my mother," I speak and look her in the eye with a sinister look, "you are and always will be the other."

\- You're lying! - I speak angry - Sonic is my boyfriend! We've been from the first! "I speak angry, maybe his son was confused.

\- Boyfriends? That's what you thought - I take his wrist hard - remember well pink plasta.

 *** Flashback ***

\- Why? Does it bother you that I call you that, Sonikku is the perfect nickname for you — he pressed the cell phone — I'm your girlfriend, isn't it? Those in love are supposed to say nice things, so what's the problem?

"Amy, you don't understand." I need to talk to you about something important!

"We are a couple, we must be like one, don't you think?" I speak in an annoyed tone as he tightens the earpiece harder. U.S...

"Amy, you don't understand, we're nothing, you put that in your head but I don't really love you." I sigh. "I only see you as a friend, but beyond that, don't understand that ...

"Stop kidding Sonic, this time I forgive you but for the other I stop talking to you" he pouted as he said it and hung up.

 *** End of Flashback ***

\- Now you understand, right? The person who stood between my parents ... it was you - he smiled cynically as he moved closer to her until he could corner her against the wall - besides, my mother was not a woman was a man - I put her head to the back of her neck and whisper in his ear— That's right, my father and your dear boyfriend is gay.

"No! ... No! ... He's my boyfriend!" He can't be a damn joto, he's not Gay and I'll prove it to you! "He pulls out his phone and starts calling him.

"That won't work." He ripped the phone from his hands and threw it hard against the ground, breaking it into pieces.

\- Unfortunate! Stop lying ... - the silver covered his mouth so he wouldn't speak, apparently his shrieks were more than annoying.

I tried to deny reality but it was inevitable

"The one who is lying is you," he laughed and pointed at the exit of the alley, where Sonic was and the jet from the other time.

"Sonic you came," I speak, approaching the cobalt with a warm smile.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let Amy ruin my day with you," I speak as she hugs him, her "True" boyfriend.

\- You have to be honest! "She broke up annoyed." She must know that you are my boyfriend since high school and that you will never feel the same as she feels for you ...

I confused things and ruined everything

"I tried, but believe me, he doesn't stop talking, interrupting me or doing as if he didn't listen to me," he sighs. "I want to solve this too, because of her I can't be who I am and be with you."

"Sometimes I wish it would disappear from our lives." She looks into his eyes. "She hasn't stopped stalking you. Sally and Rouge are very upset about it."

You gave me friendship but I confused that with love

\- Well, Amy is a good girl and she has been a great friend to me, but I can't see her as a woman, just as a friend even if she behaves annoying at times — take her hand carefully — Try to make me listen, I promise .

"How do I know you will do it?" I speak seriously and directly.

"Because it is you who I truly love," he smiled as he kissed her hand gently.

I opened my eyes too late

The jet blushed slightly and then approached towards the cobalt, hugging him from the neck and east of the waist, attached his body more as they approached their faces. They could feel each other's breath and their eyes could only look at each other, for them there was no one else around. They did not even notice the young rose who tried to free herself from silver and prevent that act that would destroy her.

I realized the truth later

However, he could not avoid that. That kiss was what finally opened his eyes, he had confused the kindness of cobalt for something else but although deep down he knew it perfectly he still wanted to continue believing in his story of lies that she herself had built without realizing that this fantasy story was not for her, but for someone else.

\- Do you understand now? My father never finished with you because I was afraid of you, and that is why I could never go out with my mother openly ... - I speak coldly - because of you my life was hell but that will change, today it will be totally different.

\- Do not! We are supposed to be boyfriends and that you are my son, it can't be true ! I try to get away but this prevented him.

\- Are you stupid ?!

Yes, I am, love makes you silly and blind ...

\- Let me go! Let me go now!

\- I'm sorry, but I can't let you escape — I hold the knife — not now that you know your destiny — He smiled cynically as he cornered her.

\- N-No! I want to be with my sonic… Agh! "He received a sharp stab in his heart and felt life slowly go away. The opponent took out a bloody knife and put it away after cleaning it a bit.

"P-I can fix it ..." He fell to the ground while he bled to death, felt as little by little I lost the strength of his body while his eyes blurred.

Sorry for not listening, sorry for being selfish and ignorant. It was all my fault from the first moment but I do not regret anything, at least I could save you and that is something, right?

"Good night and see you tomorrow, Amy Rose ..." I speak dryly as I put away her knife.

"Are you done?" I speak a jet of gray veins that appeared in front of both.

"Of course, yes, love," I hug her waist to the contrary and plant a kiss on her cheek. "At last our future will be better without that pink Meph."

"A much better future," I hug him and then taking his hand, they leave the poor hedgehog bleeding.

But it seems like it's too late for me, right?

"... S ... or ... ni ... k ... Ku ..." He gave his last sigh and closed his eyes forever. The last thing he could see was his beloved in the arms of another person.

In the end I didn't lose you, and it was because I never had you.

She could change everything from the beginning if she had moved away but it was too late for her, at least she managed to save her beloved. She was not a bad person, she never intended to harm anyone but she did it unconsciously, she was always a lonely person, she had no friends and her parents were never at home but when she met someone who kindly opened her with intentions of making friends , she misunderstood that gesture for love and her blindness did not allow her to see reality.

He was a person who really felt very sorry for living on illusions and harming others just for simple selfishness.

 **¿The end?**


End file.
